The Suplantation
by UshieVictoria
Summary: Elena tiene una vida de ensueño con todo lo que todos quieren, y un novio perfecto. Pero para conseguir la herencia de su abuela tendrá que suplantar a su hermano y para eso busca a un joven parecido a su hermano para que interprete su papel, Damon Salvatore le ayuda a conseguir la herencia. Damon la enamora, pero podrá confiar en esos hermosos ojos azules. ¿Ambición o amor?
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

_Titulo: The Suplatation_

_Autor: UshieVictoria_

_Raiting: +18_

_Resumen: __Elena Gilbert tiene una vida de ensueño con todo lo que todos quieren, dinero, fama y un novio de ensueño. Pero para conseguir la herencia de su abuela tendrá que suplantar a su hermano y para eso busca a un joven parecido a su hermano para que interprete su papel, Damon Salvatore le ayuda a conseguir la herencia. Pero en un mundo de apariencias y personas vacías nadie es lo que aparenta. Elena es una mujer fuerte y ambiciosa, ¿pero el amor será más fuerte que la ambición? Damon la enamora, pero tras esos hermosos ojos azules hay más de lo que aparenta. ¿El amor siempre vence?_

_Advertencias: Universo alterno, todos humanos, hay violencia, lenguaje obsceno y escenas de adultos._

_Disclaimer: No todos los personajes aquí narrados me pertenecen, son propiedad de la CW y de Lisa Jane Smith, solo algunos los que no conocen, son de mi autoría._

Prologo

Soy Elena Gilbert y mi vida es complicada, solo puedo decir eso. Si bien siempre tuve todo lo que necesite, jamás tuve lo que quería. Perdí a mis padres siendo muy joven. Mis padres se separaron después de años de peleas y solo unos meses después de eso mi madre se suicido, se dijo al mundo que fue un ataque cardiaco para que la reputación de mi familia siguiera intacta pero dudo que alguien lo creyera. Después de la muerte de mi madre no supe nada de mi padre ni mi hermano que vivían al otro lado del mundo. Los últimos 15 años he vivido en un mundo al que odio pero al que he tenido que acostumbrarme, un mundo de apariencias en el que nadie es lo que aparenta. Y en un mundo en el que todos son vacíos, en el que te ofrecen amistades falsas para después apuñalarte a la espalda ,uno tiene que acostumbrarse, uno tiene que acoplarse, uno tiene que ser igual y yo no seria la excepción. Después de vivir en este mundo descubrí que lo único que vale la pena es el dinero, que con dinero sobrevives que cosas como el amor eran mentiras , que lo que mueve el mundo es el dinero. Y ahora lo único que me separaba de tener la herencia que merecía era Jeremy mi hermano, hasta hace unas semanas me entere de su existencia y tenia que buscarlo para satisfacer a mi molesta y ambiciosa abuela. Jeremy ha desaparecido y no he encontrado información alguna acerca de el, solo se que mi padre ha muerto y que tengo que tener esa herencia sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. Una idea es la única que puede lograr que por fin obtenga lo que por nacimiento es mío suplantar a mi hermano, con la ayuda de un hombre de unos hermosos ojos azules y de un parecido a mi hermano, parecido que junto con su encanto natural han engañado a mi abuela, mi abuela que esta cada día mas cerca de la muerte y yo de mi herencia.

Pero ahora que estoy tan cerca de obtener todo lo que siempre quise, esos ojos azules me atormentan cada día, me hacen sentir cosas que me niego a aceptar. Porque el amor no existe, el amor es debilidad y yo no puedo ser débil, no ahora que después de 15 años tengo una salida de este mundo y no la desaprovechare. Nunca me enamorare y mucho menos de Damon el suplantador, todos mis planes podrían irse a la mierda y no puedo permitirlo, no ahora, mas bien nunca.


	2. Chapter 1: Begining

Capitulo 1: El Principio del fin

Era ya muy entrada la noche y aun se oían gritos en la casa Gilbert. Cosa que ya era común en esa casa gritos y lagrimas para terminar en disculpas y caricias. Día a día se hacían cada vez más comunes, ellos le restaban importancia, "era normal" se decían pero cada vez era todo menos normal.

Pero esa noche era diferente ya era pasada la medianoche y aun no se oía la clásica disculpa. –ya no lo soporto John- gritaba Isobel con lagrimas en los ojos pero enojo en la voz- estoy harta, eso es todo, ya casi no vienes a casa, Isobel tengo trabajo, Isobel tengo que salir, Isobel esto, Isobel aquello, siempre es lo mismo contigo casi nunca estas aquí, y cuando estas llegas tarde y tomado, por dios John acaso no crees que ya tengo demasiado con la casa y los niños y aparte contigo, no crees que tengo sentimientos, que estoy cansada, no soy un maldito robot y tu no ayudas, acaso no crees que me duele verte así…

-ya basta Isobel, cállate-grito John interrumpiéndola-tu siempre has sabido quien soy desde antes de casarnos, así que no te comportes como si fueses la víctima, yo tampoco lo soporto tus gritos, tus quejas. Acaso no te has preguntado ¿por qué lo hago?, Por qué tomo?, Por qué llego tan tarde?, Por qué te evito? Porque eres insoportable y es la única manera en la que puedo pasar el tiempo contigo, tomado- le dijo irritado.

-y si soy tan insoportable, dime qué haces con una mujer como yo?, Que haces con alguien a quien solo puedes soportar tomado?, alguien a quien evitas-exploto.

-Eso me pregunto cada día, que sigo haciendo aun contigo-dijo, aun deseando no haberlo dicho un segundo después.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación, ambos se veían fijamente, las disculpas ya no servirían de nada, ambos lo sabían, en ese momento algo se había roto, una línea se había cruzado y ya nada podía enmendarlo una simple disculpa, un abrazo, una caricia no servirían de nada.

Isobel dejo salir sus lagrimas libremente inundando su rostro-lo siento nunca debí de haberlo dicho-empezó a decir John, mientras se acercaba a ella. Pero Isobel se alejo. El comprendió que era mejor alejarse de ella hasta que se calmaran las cosas. Se acerco y la beso en la frente.

Se marcho de ahí, tomo las llaves de su auto. Alejándose de su casa, acelerando cada vez más y más. Dejando todo atrás, aun sabiendo que en cuestión de horas tendría que regresar a lo mismo. Pero recorrer las vacías y oscuras calles de Seattle le daba un poco de la libertad que tanto necesitaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo sé mamá, no, no tienes que decirlo- decía Isobel mientras hablaba por teléfono, era claro su cansancio y su tristeza en su voz- si mamá debí haberte oído, si lo sé… mamá lo entendí la primera vez, y si, se que debí haberte oído y no haber sido tan terca para haber… lo sé, haber cometido el error de casarme con alguien como él, si y también joven y estúpida, mamá se que quisiste decir eso, mamá, no te hable para que me regañaras, solo para pedirte consuelo, ayuda, un consejo, de acuerdo, te llamo después- Isobel colgó, como pudo pensar que su madre le ayudaría, que desperdiciara una oportunidad de molestarla, de ofenderla. Había llamado en busca de ayuda y que había conseguido un "te lo dije" que era lo único que sabía que le daría su madre. Siempre había sido así Mona Flemming era una mujer interesada en dinero y apariencias. Nunca se habían llevado del todo bien por lo mismo, Isobel odiaba eso de su familia, excepto por su padre, todos eran iguales interesados solo en el dinero.

Eran 5 hijos: el mayor Mikael, Liz, Zach, Carol y la pequeña Isobel. Ella odiaba a sus hermanos interesados y codiciosos como su madre.

Había sido la preferida de su padre, la única que se parecía a él, ella lo adoraba pero él había muerto hacía ya 12 años, ella se había ido con John ya que ya nada la ataba, puso un océano de distancia entre ella y su madre pero ni siquiera eso había funcionado. tenía dos hijos: Jeremyde 8 años y Elena de 5 años. Su pequeño Jeremy era igual que John excepto en sus ojos, que los tenía como su padre de un tono avellana y el cabello negro azabache como ella. Su pequeña Elena tenía sus ojos grandes y de un tierno tono chocolate, se parecía a ella cuando era pequeña un rostro de muñeca, tenía el cabello castaño como su padre y la sonrisa de él, y era risueña como ella, los adoraba y la idea de tener que dañarlos al separarse de su padre la dañaba, pero no habia otra solucion, separarse era inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena iría con Isobel y Jeremy con John fue el acuerdo al que llegaron con el juez al divorciarse, a Isobel le dolía abandonar a su hijo ahí, no confiaba mas en John, cada día estaba peor, tomaba mas y se ponía más agresivo. Nunca le levanto una mano, pero cuando tomaba era peligroso estar cerca de él. Aun con los mejores abogados que el dinero podía comprar (o más bien su madre), John había ganado a Jeremy legalmente, ella podía notar que su hijo no quería quedarse ahí pero ella no podía hacer nada, había tenido suerte de quedarse con Elena ya que John tenía dinero pero tenía muchos amigos también y el juez era uno de ellos, y no pudo hacer nada contra eso. Dos días después del juicio Isobel decidió regresar a Mystic Falls, en Seattle no tenía una vida sin John, más bien en ningún sitio, pero en Mystic Falls tenía a su familia, por mucho que no los quisiera eran su familia y ella necesitaba apoyo en ese momento. John se marcharía a Nueva York con su Jeremy, su firma de abogados le ofrecía un gran puesto en la firma pero en Nueva York. Antes de marcharse Isobel le prometió a Jeremy que regresaría por él. De esa manera John y Isobel pusieron un océano entre ellos. Cada uno en un continente diferente, un país diferente, una ciudad diferente y una vida separada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lo sentimos mucho- decía el doctor Allen a una pequeña niña y a una mujer mayor-hicimos todo lo que pudimos… pero llego muy tarde, no pudimos detener la hemorragia.

Le tendió la mano a la anciana ella le sonrió, en sus ojos no había rastros de tristeza solo seriedad, le parecía extraño, pero no le importo, teniendo un trabajo como ese había visto muy extrañas maneras de manifestación de la tristeza. Parecía que a la señora Flemming no le dolía el suicidio de su hija, parecía enojada y de cierta manera tenía razón para estarlo, había dejado a su pequeña hija, pero no debía meterse con los muertos. Le sonrió a la niña y se marcho.

La pequeña niña se veía confundida, miraba por la ventana, parecía que aun esperaba a su madre. –Elena, ven- le dijo la mujer, la niña volteo aun confundida y corrió al lado de su abuela. La tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ahí, -donde esta mami- le pregunto mientras salían. La anciana se agacho y la miro a los ojos. –Tu mami se fue muy lejos, cariño- le respondió- y no vuelvas a preguntar- le dijo fría y dura mientras la sacaba de esa sala de espera, en una costosa clínica, una de las mejores en el mundo. –Y cuándo volverá- le pregunto. Ella se detuvo –ella no volverá- le dijo- está en un mejor lugar-termino la conversación mientras se llevaba a la pequeña niña lejos de la dura realidad de la muerte. El suicidio de su hija menor era algo muy doloroso para ella, pero la Inocencia de su nieta era más importante. Isobel no era la misma desde su divorcio con ese hombre despreciable, ella se lo había advertido pero como siempre la había ignorado, ella no había deseado la muerte de su hija, pero había aprendido la lección. Isobel lo había dicho no era la misma desde el divorcio, se veía en toda ella, antes era risueña y alegre, cariñosa y feliz, iluminaba la casa pero ahora estaba tan callada y triste, ni siquiera le había importado su hija, aun que lo había prometido no pudo cumplirlo. No hacer nada estúpido e imprudente había sido la regla desde el divorcio y desde que había llegado a su casa de nuevo. Isobel se había suicidado, no lo soporto y no pudo cumplir su promesa. La única solución que encontró a su dolor, fue matarse. Se corto las venas en una crisis nerviosa. No parecía darse cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que fue demasiado tarde y nada pudo hacerse. Su madre la encontró demasiado tarde y salvarla parecía imposible y lo fue. La pequeña niña no sabía nada, había estado con sus primos esquiando en los Alpes, nadie le había dicho nada y nadie lo haria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El funeral de Isobel se celebraría ese día en la tarde. Mona se había asegurado que John no asistiera, le había llamado el mismo día para avisarle de la muerte de Isobel, y para decirle que ella se quedaría con la custodia de Elena. Ni por que estuviera enferma y vieja dejaría ir a su nieta. No pudo recuperar a Jeremy, pero Elena era diferente pelearía por ella, no la dejaría ir. En el funeral Elena se veía aun confundida y triste. Al funeral solo asistió gente importante y rica, que ni siquiera conocía a Isobel, algunas de sus amigos del colegio y amigos de la familia, no parecía que fuera el funeral de Isobel, parecía solo una fiesta más de la alta sociedad. La versión oficial era que Isobel había muerto por una falla cardiaca, que era un problema que tenía desde niña y termino matándola. En ese momento con 5 años de edad Elena Gilbert Flemming descubrió que "la vida y la muerte siempre van de la mano".


End file.
